Agornia
Agornia, Kingdom of the Wolf Agornia is a human kingdom with a long history even before it was claimed and colonized by the Empire. The people of Agornia have long been allied with the Elves of Yasola, and were among the first of the Young Kingdoms to rise against the Empire. After independence it re-dedicated itself to Agharn, the Wolf God, and rose under the guidance of Dormar the Grey, it's half elf king. His descendants still rule the Lands of the Wolf still. -The Five Noble Houses Agornia is ruled in large part by the actions of five ancient houses descended from heroes of legend, and a number of smaller noble houses linked to them by blood and history. Every noble belongs to one of these houses which control most of the government and policy of the kingdom. The Five major houses are Silverthorn, Dakron, Blackroot, Ironfang, and Tierwood. House Dakron: House Dakron is the house of kings, they are the descendants of Dormar. And most kings of Agornia belong to Dakron. The warriors of Dakron control most of the military, and guard the Howling Plains and the Greywood. Their main area of control is the capitol of Brightfang. The current ruler of Agornia is Feric Raemon Dakron, great grandson of Hern the Winter Wolf. The symbol of House Dakron is a the head of a growling wolf on the left with a silver crescent opposite it bound by a circle. House Ironfang: The nobles of House Ironfang also claim descendant from Dormar. (Though some in Agornia are quick to point out their line comes from Dormar's dalliance with a former Imperial Princess, a fact that Ironfang nobles violently reject.) They control the forest of Darkfang in the east. They have a reputation of the cruelest, most arrogant, ruthless, and bloodthirsty of the Noble Houses. There have been two Ironfang kings on the throne, both violently disposed. The Old Wolf, Khurs Benthar Ironfang rules House Ironfang with an iron fist, supported by his small horde of squabbling children and grandchildren. The symbol of Ironfang is the sileoutte of a howling wolf black against a blood red disc, known as the Blood Moon of Ironfang. House Silverthorn: Claiming descent from the younger human brother of Dormar, Alaras the White. The Silverthorn are known as magicians, and wizards who work for the good of the realm. They are fierce in opposition to the schemes of Ironfang, and in support of House Dakron. However, the Silverthorn are also known for being manipulative and strange in their ways. Their symbol is a silver wolf howling at an upward facing crescent moon with a star between the points. They rule the Grey Wood and the southwest. House Blackroot: Blackroot guards the north and the mountains, descended from the barbarians of the North they are known for their honor and violent tempers. Indeed, many say the Empire would have never been driven from the Kingdom of the Wolf without the aid of the Blackroots and their dwarven steel. Known equally for their size, humor, and tempers the nobles of House Blackroot exert great influence over the military with most officers being Blackroots. They distrust the Silverthorns, despise the Ironfang, and have contempt for the Tierwood. But they are revered as champions of the common people, and loyal to a fault to the kingdom. The leader of House Blackroot is Cormac Blackroot, supported by his uncle Var the Spider Killer, an aging hero of the Spider Gate Wars against the dark elves. His daughter, Emalia, often rules in his stead as Cormac often visits the front. The symbol of House Blackroot is a snarling bear's head against a golden sun. House Tierwood: Descended from Dormar's half elven twin sister, and a renegade Imperial General, Tierwood is a house of merchants and diplomats. Long credited for keeping the peace between the fractious Nobles of Agornia. They are politicians, and much of the day to day running of the kingdom is made possible by the actions of the Tierwood. On the other hand, they are known for scheming that rivals Ironfang, and manipulation that makes Silverthorn seem like amatuers. It is this that led to the recent fued between them and House Blackroot, and many whisper their failures that caused the fall of Arkaria to the Empire. Their symbol is a white stag's head before a silver snowflake on a field of blue. - The Greycloaks A band of rangers operating from the Greywood. Named for their grey cloaks of elvish make, the Greycloaks roam the realm and beyond on missions of great import. They carry messages, scout, spy on other nations, and give aid to the people where needed. Their headquarters in the Grey Wood is the legendary Hemlock Tower which is claimed to have stood there since before the rise of the Empire. Ultimately, the Grey Cloaks answer only to the head of their order though they typically obey the chain of command. - The Church of Agharn, the Wolf God Ruled over by the Arch-Cardinal Harkon of Agharn, the Church of the Wolf God is divided into four parts known as Grounds. The Grounds are ruled over by Cardinals, which are then divided into Hunts which are ruled over by bishops. The Cardinal answers only to the King who is according to ancient tradition appointed by the will of the Wolf God. Yet is a foolish king who presumes too much of the church for Agharn is a wild god, and the wrath of the Wolf is dangerous to rouse. The church's main temple is located in the city of Ackar. The Black Hunt: In ancient days, many of the tribes of the North and Agornia worshipped a far bloodier aspect of the Wolf God. Those days say the clerics and druids of Agharn are long past for the so called Lord of the Black Hunt was a force of madness and wanton destruction not a true face of the Wolf God. But those days are not as forgotten as they claim, in dark places and lost corners of the Realm the servants of the Black Hunt gather in ancient places to conduct the lost rites. As war approaches, and the Empire threatens the land their power grows. Geography & Places of Interest Brightfang The Foreign Quarter Streching across both sides of the River, and considered the least fashionable area of the city. The Foreign Quarter of Brightfang is a mass of markets, and buildings either built or altered to match the styles of the other Kingdoms. Here the streets are filled with Kanarrians, Tyraskoni, refugee Arkarians, and even a few renegade Eldrakstans who deny the new powers of their homeland. Here is one of the few places in the city, one can find temples and shrines to foreign gods as the Agornians only favor the Wolf God. Many of these temples are in the decline, but others are clearly on the rise as the tides of history favor their chosen. The streets are often patrolled by small squads of Agornian soldiers, who consider the Foreign Quarter a poor posting. And they are often called upon to uphold the law and order of the King on those who would prefer their own rules. The streets of the Foreign Quarter are home to all range of criminal activity. Thieves, pickpockets, and smugglers all make an easy living on the foreigners gathered there. Many of whom do not trust the local law even to complain. - The Tower The Tower is a huge granite tower that rises from the edge of the Tharkai Mountains. The Tower is the home of a powerful order and brotherhood of wizards dedicated to defending the Realm of Agornia. Despite all of that, the Tower is not at all trusted by the people of the Realm known for their own agendas, motives, and treachery. Some whisper that children are stolen in the night by the Tower (this is partly true as the Tower often seeks out those with magical gifts to teach them and harness their powers). If anything goes amiss in Agornia, the Tower is often blamed. The Tower is currently ruled by House Silverthorn as it has been for centuries in the person of the ancient half elf headmaster, Arch-Mage Ryafeld Darmish Silverthorn. - The Tower of the Fang Far above the western plains, high in the peaks of the Niferen Pass in the Tharkai Mountains stands the ancient citadel of the Tower of the Fang. Built for Agornia by the dwarves after their independence, the Fang as it is commonly called guards the Niferen Pass and the Western Plains. The garrison of the Fang can see for miles, and it is said they saw the Empire's Legions when they came within 30 miles of the border. It is said if the Fang fell that Agornia would soon follow. In the reign of Raemon Blackroot, the Warder King, the Fang served as the capitol of Agornia. Currently the Commander of the Fang is Lord Cormac Blackroot, where he watches the Empire's aggression with mounting concern. -Varix, Harbor of the Wolf-ships Varix bordered in the west by the Ocean of Bal, and laying on the banks of the River Vargyr is the legendary port of Agornia. And more famously, harbor of the legendary Wolf Ships of Aghar. The Wolfships are made of unknown and some magically crafted silvery wood. Their sails are silver cloth, and all bear the marks of the House (or houses) they serve. All have wolf shaped prows, and are capable of river travel. They are incredibly swift, and none know the secrets of their construction. Their crews are swift to destroy them, rather then to let them be captured. Varix, fat with trade is known as the richest and most decadent city of Agornia. It's lord is currently Hael Tierwood, son of the infamous Darn Tierwood. - The Greywood Named for it's numerous birches, maples, and oaks viewed from afar it is indeed grey is the Greywood. Known as the home of House Silverthorn, scattered tribes of elves, and the fabled Greycloaks. Once it was home to an ancient archmage known as Darget Vannon, but he and his tower have not been seen for decades and he is believed to be dead. - The Forest of Darkfang No place in Agornia has as fell a reputation as the Darkfang, home of Daermon Tar, ancient stronghold of the Ironfangs. Located in the northeast of Agornia in the shadows of Tharkai, the forest is filled with ancient sinister legends. It is home to werewolves, tribes of goblins, and some even whisper the accursed dark elves. In ancient days it was home to the worship of the Lord of the Black Hunt, and it is said that his acolytes once more gather there. - The Howling Plains The Howling Plains extend from the west to the center of the Kingdom. Since the days of legend they have been home to the tribes of the Lupines for which they are named. These tribes are loyal to the throne, and ride in defense of the Realm alongside their human neighbors. They come sometimes be found near the Forest of Darkfang to hunt their ancient enemies, the werewolves. - Cragsgar The small mining village of Cragsgar stands on the edge of Agornia territory, and was contested by Arkaria which claimed it was on their side of the border. Several days north of the Tower of the Fang, the village has become a minor outpost often used as a base for scouting missions. The village is surrounded by a 30 foot tall wooden stockade, it has one inn the Drunken Dwarf. The village is home to a large number of ex-Arkarian soldiers, adventurers, and refugees as well as the Agornians. The leader of the Arkarians is General Jalix Navarr, a minor noble who tries to rally what troops are under his command and those Arkarian loyalists to battle the Empire. He is bitter, and jealous of the honor and prestiage of he and his men. The Agornians are led by the fourth son of House Blackstag, a minor house allied to Blackroot. Harvin Fallon Blackstag finds he is hard pressed to manage the situation he is. Struggling to maintain his family's holding, the concerns of the Throne and the military, the Arkarians, the miners, and the occasional trouble with the dwarves have him driven to the edge.